Conventionally, semiconductor wafers (hereinafter, simply referred to as “wafer”) are stuck with a protective sheet for protecting circuit surface thereof, and stuck with an adhesive sheet for die bonding on the rear surface thereof.
As the sheet sticking method described above, the following sticking method is known. That is, using a raw strip sheet in which a strip of adhesive sheet is temporarily stuck on a strip of release liner, the adhesive sheet is peeled off from the release liner, stuck onto a wafer, and then cut off along the periphery of the wafer (refer to, for example, patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-47976